Esto es Guerra!
by Isi Dixon de Mellark
Summary: Katniss era la mejor amiga de Gale hasta que el le jugo una broma, ella se fue del Distrito 12 y no se le volvio a ver, pero ahora se acaban de graduar y despues de que los padres de todos hablaran entre si, decidieron llevarlos de vacaciones al Distrito 4, a la casa de Katniss: 20 adolescentes, solos, 10 de lado de Katniss, 10 del lado de Gale. ¿Quien ganara? KXP GXM CXC HXM etc..
1. Chapter 1

Mi nombre es Katniss Everdeen, tengo 14 años y vivo en el Distrito 12 con mis padres y mi hermana pequeña Prim.  
Mi mejor amigo es Gale Hawthorne, nos conocemos desde pequeños y nuestros padres son muy buenos amigos, pero desde hace algunas semanas el empezo a cambiar, desde que se junta con los populares (Peeta, Delly, Annie, Boggs, Maysilee, Thresh, Cato, Glimmer y su hermano menor, Rory) ha cambiado mucho, ya casi no hablamos y cuando lo hacemos el siempre se burla de mi.  
Estoy en el parque leyendo el primer libro de Harry Potter, cuando escucho chillidos cerca:  
-¡Katniss! -es Glimmer ¿Glimmer Hastings?  
-¿Que pasa? -le pregunto cuando llega enfrente mio, esta llorando.  
-Es... Es Gale -  
-¿Que pasa con Gale? -pregunte preocupada.  
-Estabamos en la calle con los chicos, y hicimos una apuesta, bueno ese no es el punto, la cosa es que el fin de la apuesta era acostarse en medio de la calle por 15 minutos, ¡Pero cuando fue el turno de Gale, un auto lo arrollo! No responde y no sabemos que hacer -me explica soltando mas sollozos.  
-¿Llamaron una ambulancia? -le pregunte mientras corriamos hacia la entrada.  
-No tenemos señal -  
Llegamos a la calle, todos se encontraban en circulo en medio de la calle.  
Gale se encontraba en el suelo, y no se movia...  
-¡Gale! ¡Responde Maldita Sea! -le digo moviendolo.  
El no se movia y me empeze a desesperar.  
Cuando empezaron a caerme lagrimas, escuche risas detras mio:  
-Jajajajjaja, miren su cara, cayo redondito -dijo Cato entre risas.  
-Oye Gale ya puedes levantarte -le dijo Delly.  
Gale se levanto como si nada, no podia creerlo.  
-Bien actuado Glim -le dijo chocando los 5 con Glimmer.  
-¿No entiendo? -susurre, pero me escucharon.  
-¿Que no entiendes? -me miraron como si no pudieran creer que fuera tan estupida.  
-No entiendo como puedes ser tan desalmado -le dije a Gale, golpeandolo -Eres un maldito, imbecil y estupido -  
-Porfavor, admite que fue divertido...  
-¡No fue para nada divertido! ¡Crei que habias muerto! -  
Lo golpee una ultima vez y me fui corriendo.  
Llegue a mi casa con lagrimas en los ojos.  
-¿Katniss? ¿Que pasa? -pregunto mi padre confundido.  
-Me quiero ir de aqui y nunca volver -


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2:

NARRADOR POV

Katniss se sintió muy herida despues de lo que paso con Gale, una semana paso y cuando iba al colegio, Gale y sus "amigos" se burlaban de ella.

Así que Katniss no soporto más y le dijo a su padre que quería mudarse, mudarse lejos del distrito.

El Sr. Everdeen conocía lo suficientemente a su hija para saber que algo malo había pasado con ella, pero respeto su petición y los Everdeen se mudaron al distrito 4.

Cuando Gale y sus amigos se dieron cuenta de lo que habían hecho, se sintieron muy arrepentidos, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Ellos sabían que no había forma de disculparse con Katniss ahora que ella se había ido.

Katniss entro en el colegio del Distrito 4 junto a su prima que también vivía en el distrito: Madge Undersee. Ahí conoció a Finnick Odair, Haymitch Abernathy, Marvel Quaid, Johanna Mason y Rue Louis, los cuales se convirtieron en sus amigos, verdaderos amigos.

Dos años despues al grupo se unieron Clove Thomson y Cinna Willis, ambos hermanastros. Katniss había cambiado ya no era la misma Katniss del distrito 12.

Mientras tanto en el Distrito 12 las cosas siguieron su curso, la partida de los Everdeen quedo solo como un mal recuerdo para Gale y sus amigos.

El grupo siguió igual, habían peleas, risas y bromas muchas bromas.

Cualquiera que evaluara a los dos grupos se daría cuenta que la principal cosa en común que tenían eran las Bromas. Cada persona de ambos grupos tenia una gran pasión por las bromas y ¿quien no?

Ahora se acaban de graduar pero estas ultimas vacaciones, todo cambiaria, en la vida de todos.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3:

La broma de este capitulo la saque de elrubiusomg aqui esta el link:

watch?v=F5RiczHJQT4&list=UUXazgXDIYyWH-yXLAkcrFxw&index=10

C1: Contestador 1

M: Marvel

C2: Contestador 2

H: Haymitch

KATNISSPOV

-¿Que esta pasando aqui? -pregunte cuando entre en la sala de mi casa y los vi a todos reunidos alrededor de Haymitch y Marvel que se hablaban entre susurros.

-Estamos aburridos -dijeron ambos.

-Esta sera buena -dije y me sente al lado de Johanna.

Ambos se siguieron hablando, no se les entendia nada hasta que ambos asintieron y nos explicaron.

-Prim trae a Buttercup -dijo Marvel.

-¿Para que? -

-Despues les explicamos solo traelo y asegurate de que no salga -

-Mandones -susurro Prim cuando se levanto del piso.

Todos nos reimos y esperamos hasta que Prim volvio con Buttercup en brazos.

Cerro la puerta y se volvio a sentar.

-Ahora si ¿pueden explicarnos?

-Bien como saben, en tardes tan aburridas tenemos que hacer algo, y como todos sabemos que Katniss no nos dejara quemar la casa... -empezo Marvel.

-Haremos una de nuestras tipicas, pero estupendas... -siguio Haymitch.

-Bromas telefonicas -

-Ustedes dos parecen hermanos -dijo Clove mirandolos divertida.

-¿Y cual sera la broma? -pregunto Finnick.

-el gato con SIDA -

-¿QUE? -preguntamos todos.

-Solo escuchen -dijo Marvel y marco en su celular:

C1:Si digame

M: Hola, es la veterinaria ?- pregunto Marvel.

C1: si diga.

M: Llamaba por que creo que mi gato tiene SIDA -todos nos aguantamos la risa ya me imaginaba la cara del pobre señor.

C1: ... bueno SIDA no sera... inmunodeficencia felina -

M: no se... pero creo que tiene SIDA... es que esta... no se que le pasa que esta saltando todo el rato y quejandose y tirando cosas -Finnick le tiro un almohadon -Ay, ve ya me tiro un almohadon-

C1: pero tiene convulsiones? que tiene?

M: no se, la cosa es que esta normal pero esta hiperactivo, mire creo que tiene SIDA -esta era una de las razones por las que Marvel y Haymitch eran los que hacian las bromas por telefono, nadie entendia por que no se reian cuando hablaban.

C1: Y por que dices que tiene SIDA?

M: no se, yo creo que es la enfermedad que tiene porque esta... yo he conocido a gente con SIDA y se ponen... -

C1: los gatos no tiene SIDA -

M: Creo que el mio tiene SIDA -

C1: bueno pues... no se... tu gato no tiene SIDA, usted que quiere? que le vea al gato o que no le vea al gato -

M:ehhh si, pero quiero saber si puede pegarme el SIDA para que no se acerque mucho a mi y mantenerlo alejado -

C1: a ver... NO HAY SIDA DE GATOS, puede ser inmunodeficencia felina -

M: pero es como el SIDA -

C1: si es parecido al SIDA -

M: por eso digo que tiene SIDA, pero que deberia hacer...

Se corto la llamada y todos nos partimos en carcajadas.

-Ya shhhh , aun no terminamos -dijo Haymitch tomando el telefono.

C2: Clinica veterinaria servicio de urgencias -

H: Hola llamaba por que creo que mi gato tiene SIDA.-

C2: perdon?-

H: que llamaba porque creo que mi gato tiene SIDA.-

C2: como SIDA? inmunodeficencia? -

H: Eh si... no se... creo que tiene SIDA-

C2: ehhhh

H: que no se... me preocupa estar aqui mientras que mi gato tiene SIDA en el sofa, tampoco me quiero acercar mucho-

C2: pero no te preocupes que aunque tenga inmunodeficencia no tiene nada que ver con la nuestra.-

H: Ay es que yo tengo otro gatito pequeño, le podria pegar el SIDA a el -*miauuu*

C2: primero, cuanto tiempo tiene el gato?-

H: 12 SIDAS, digo 12 meses-

C2: la mayor que ya tiene la enfermedad ya no puede pegarle nada, no te preocupes la traes para aca a hacerle las pruebas y listo-

H: gracias... ¡SIDA!

Nos reimos a carcajadas.

-¿que es tan gracioso? -pregunto mi madre y mi padre entrando.

-Nada -les dijimos.

-¿Que pasa? -pregunte.

-Katniss te acuerdas de los Hawthore? -me pregunto mi madre, me quede de piedra.

-Si -susurre.

-Bueno su hijo, Gale y sus amigos se graduaron tambien y quieren llevarlos de vacaciones, como tu sabes nosotros dos no estaremos asi que les dijimos que vinieran a pasar las vacaciones aqui en la casa -

Mis amigos me miraron confundidos excepto Johanna, Clove y Finnick a los que ya les habia contado acerca de Gale.

-de acuerdo -

-Que bien, llegaran dentro de 2 dias -me abrazaron a mi y a Prim y salieron.

-Kat, tranquila -me dijo Clove.

-¿Que pasa? ¿Por que Kat esta asi? -preguntaron confundidos los demas.

Le asenti a Finnick que me miraba para ver si podia decirselos.

Cuando termino de contar todos me miraron.

-¿Y que piensas hacer? -

-A mi se me ocurre algo -dijo Johanna.

-¿Que? -le pregunte.

-Venganza, han pasado 4 años Kat, y ya no estas sola nos tienes a nosotros -

-Tiene razon, es hora de darles un bocado de su propia medicina -

-Bueno si haremos eso hay que empezar a planear algo -les dije sonriendo.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4:

POV KATNISS

-Bien esta todo listo ¿Marvel? -pregunto Cinna.

-Sip, las pelotas estan dentro de las bolsas, Haymitch y Finnick ya estan arriba -

-Bien, Johanna, Rue, Clove y Prim se encontraran junto a Katniss en la sala cuando llegue el "objetivo" -

-¿y Madge y tu? -pregunto Rue.

-Nosotros estaremos monitoreando que todo salga bien -

-Si que estan exagerando -dijo Johanna riendose.

Tocaron a la puerta:

-Marvel a tu posicion junto a Haymitch y Finnick toma -le da un walkie tokie -te dire cuando tengan que tirar las pelotas -

-Vamos -les dije a las chicas, ellas se fueron a la sala y yo tome aire y fui a abrir la puerta.

-Bien han pasado 2 horas y tus amigos y tu no quemaron la casa es un nuevo record -dijo mi padre mirando su reloj.

-Muy gracioso -le dije sonriendo, aun no se le olvidaba lo que paso la primera vez que nos dejo quedarnos solos en la casa sin "supervicion adulta", pero en mi defensa eramos 9 adolescentes de 15 años y ninguno sabia usar una freidora.

Entraron y ahi los vi: Gale Hawthorne, Peeta Mellar, Annie Cresta, Delly Cartwright, Maysilee Forrest, Boggs Williams, Rory Hawthorne, Glimmer Hastings, Thresh Morrison y Cato Parker. Eran exactamente iguales que hace 4 años. Sonrei internamente, no sabian lo que les esperaba.

-Hola señores Everdeen -dijeron "inocentemente" Johanna, Clove y Rue jugando a la wii sentadas en el suelo.

-Hola Chicas -las saludaron mis padres.

-Sientense -les dijo amablemente mi madre a Gale y sus amigos.

-Gracias -dijeron y se sentaron.

-Bien antes de irnos queremos dejar especificadas las reglas de la casa -dijo mi padre mirandonos significativamente a mi y a Prim.

-¿Que? -preguntamos Prim y yo haciendonos las inocentes.

-Bien, primero no quiero que recibamos llamadas de la policia diciendo que inundaron la casa de nuevo... -

-ESO FUE CULPA DE FINNICK -dije de inmediato.

-No me importa Katniss, la cosa es que ninguna llamada de la policia -dijo mirandonos a todos.

Asentimos

-Segundo no quiero que le hagan algo a la pobre Mags -

Mags era nuestra vecina, era bastante anciana y bastante metiche, la compadezco ser vecina de mi familia no es muy bueno para la salud mental.

-Y tercero no quiero que manden a nadie al hospital -

Nos reimos y asentimos.

-Vamos a buscar las maletas -dijo mi madre y ambos se marcharon.

Entramos y nos quedamos mirandonos incomodos:

-¿Les damos un tour por la casa? -dijo Rue rompiendo el hielo.

Asintieron y les mostramos la cocina, la piscina, el comedor y la sala.

-Bien vamos al piso -dijo Clove levantando la voz.

Ellos subieron y entonces escuchamos a Finnick, Marvel y Haymitch gritar:

-¡VENGANZA! -las pelotas empezaron a caer, eran de todos tipos se las pedimos prestadas a un gimnasio.

Las de basketball empezaron a rebotar y le dieron en la cabeza a Cato y Gale. Era para matarse de la risa. Todos terminaron tirados en el piso entre las pelotas a nuestros pies.

-¿Que paso aqui? -preguntaron mis padres entrando en el vestibulo.

-Hola señores Everdeen -saludaron los chicos bajando.

-Hola Finnick, Marvel y Haymitch -saludaron mis padres, tenian una especie de debilidad por ellos que les hacia imposible enojarse por cualquier tontera que hacian.

-¿Pueden explicar que fue esto?

-Un error de calculo -dijo encogiendose de hombros Finnick.

-¡¿Un error de calculo?! -pregunto/grito Gale levantandose enojado -Casi nos matan -

-Bueno no era para ustedes era para las chicas -dijo Haymitch.

-¿QUE? -preguntamos haciendonos las sorprendidas.

-Bueno nosotros nos vamos -dijo mi madre tirando de mi padre hacia la puerta.

-Adios -les dijimos.

-Recuerden lo que les dije de las reglas -dijo mi padre antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

-Esto es la guerra -dijo Gale mirandome.

-Pues que gane el mejor -dije y me fui junto con mis amigos


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5:

KATNISSPOV

Tuvimos que enseñarles el resto de la casa a Gale y sus amigos. Ahora venia la segunda fase de la broma.

La casa estaba en declive, en frente de la playa, mis padres destinaron el "sótano" como la habitación de nuestros huéspedes, bueno nosotros lo llamamos el sótano, pero en realidad es como un piso adicional que da a la playa.

Bien la cosa, es que nosotros soldamos a la puerta en la parte de arriba un tubo de plástico. Las escaleras son completamente oscuras de ese modo, el tubo era imperceptible. Así que cuando bajaran, se darían un buen golpe en la nariz, frente o boca.

-Bueno, ahora los llevare a su habitación -dije cuando terminamos el recorrido, no me respondieron, estaban enojados aun, y eso no podía importarme menos por que se enojarían aun mas en un par de minutos.

Abrí la puerta y baje, con cuidado de agacharme para no golpearme. En cuanto llegue al piso, Finnick me tendió la cámara de video (el y los demás ya había bajado previamente) la prendí y empecé a grabar.

El primero fue Gale, el tubo le dio de lleno en la nariz:

-¿Que mier...? -dijo mirando el tubo, con una mano en la nariz, seguramente se la había rompido.

El siguiente fue Peeta, al que le dio en la frente, despues Cato (nariz), Boggs (nariz), Thresh (nariz), y todos los demás frente.

En cuanto bajo el último pare de grabar y le pase la cámara a Finnick que la escondió:

-Ups, se me olvido decirles que había un tubo al final de las escaleras -dije haciéndome la inocente, mis amigos tuvieron que contener la risa y yo también ante las miradas de estupefacción de ellos.

-Lo hiciste a propósito -me acuso Glimmer.

-En la guerra todo se vale -respondí mordazmente, les demostraría que ya no era la niña de 14 años que se dejaba atropellar por cualquiera -Bueno detrás de esa puerta se encuentran sus habitaciones, en total son 5, este es el salón/bar -dije señalándoles la puerta y mostrando a mi alrededor el mini bar, la televisión y los múltiples asientos -Detrás de las ventanas de cristal que en este momento se encuentran tapadas por las persianas, se encuentra la playa... Bueno creo que es todo, desempaquen, hagan lo que quieran, Sae sirve la comida a las 15:00 -Sae es el ama de llaves, que limpia y hace el almuerzo -el refrigerador esta abierto a cualquier hora, ya escucharon las reglas de mi padre -dije y con los chicos subimos a mi habitación:

-JAJAJAJAJJA, ¿vieron sus caras? -pregunto Cinna riéndose en cuanto entramos en mi habitación.

-¿Y cuando la rubia casi se cae con sus tacones al recibir el golpe? -pregunto Clove.

Nos reimos y acordamos en salir mas tarde.

Haymitch, Marvel, Finnick y Cinna se fueron a sus casas y nosotras nos quedamos para arreglarnos, hora de la tortura para Clove, Johanna y yo.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6:

-Tengan piedad -dije mirando asustada a Madge, Prim y Rue.

-Hermanita querida, sabes que eso no existe para nosotras -dijo Prim cogiendome del brazo y arrastrandome hasta el baño.

-NO ME NIEGO -gritaba Clove mientras Madge la arrastraba hasta el otro baño.

-ESTO ES ILEGAL -dijo Johanna mirando de brazos cruzados a Rue.

-No te resistas eso lo hace peor -dijo mientras le sujetaba tambien y la llevaba a rastras hasta el baño de mis padres.

Despues de como una hora, nos reunieron en la habitacion de Prim, Johanna, Clove y yo estabamos con el pelo mojado y mirando con expresiones asesinas a nuestras torturadoras:

-¿Saben que las odiamos? -pregunte.

-Nos aman -dijo Madge entrando en el armario de Prim.

-Sigo diciendo que es injusto que no pueda ir... -empezo Prim.

-Prim, ese tema no esta a discusion, tienes 14 años, ya es suficiente con que participes en este complot -dije cortandola.

Ella estaba por reclamar pero Madge las llamo a ella y a Rue para elegir la ropa.

-No puedo creer que nos dejemos -dije.

-Sabes lo que paso la ultima vez que nos negamos -dijo Johanna.

Temble un poco, lo que nos hicieron esas 3, fue horrible.

Despues de unos minutos las tres salieron.

-Bien aqui tenemos su ropa, se la pondran sin discusiones, ENTENDIERON -nos dijo Madge.

Asentimos.

Mire la ropa, no estaba tan mal:

Me la puse sin quejarme, la mirada asesina de mi "hermanita" me lo dijo todo.

Clove:

Johanna:

Cuando acabamos de vestirnos, las 3 maniaticas nos examinaron y nos dieron el visto bueno.

Madge y Rue fueron a vestirse y Prim nos maquillo.

-Chicas, con esa cara de enfurruñadas mi obra de arte no se luce -nos dijo cuando termino.

Las chicas entraron en ese momento, se veian hermosas:

Madge:

Rue:

Tocaron el timbre, eran los chicos, bajamos y vimos en la sala a Gale y su grupito, los chicos nos miraron boquiabiertos y las chicas con envidia.

Johanna abrio la puerta:

-Tendremos que espantar a varios idiotas -dijo Finnick.

Negue con la cabeza, en serio creian que si a algunas de estas locas les gustaba un chico, dejarian que Finnick, Marvel, Cinna o Haymitch lo espantara.

-Bien nos vamos -dijo Marvel. Tome las llaves de uno de los autos. Nos repartiriamos como siempre: 5 en uno y 5 en otro.

-Prim, la casa queda bajo tu cuidado... NO LA QUEMES -le dije saliendo y cerrando la puerta.

-OYE -


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7:

GALE POV

Todos se quedaron viendo como idiotas a Katniss y sus amigos cuando salieron, Primrose se volteo y ni siquiera nos miro, observé a mi hermanito que la miraba como estúpido.

Le pegue un zape en la cabeza y todos reaccionaron:

-¡Auch! ¿Por qué solo me golpeas a mí? –se quejo Rory.

Me encogí de hombros y espere hasta escuchar a Primrose cerrar su puerta:

-Bien es hora de la venganza –

KATNISS POV

Llegamos muy tarde, habíamos acordado que se quedaran todos a dormir ya que todos estábamos borrachos excepto Cinna (que fue el conductor designado)

Tarde una eternidad en abrir la puerta ya que las malditas llaves se me escurrían de mis dedos. Los chicos estaban riéndose a carcajadas por alguna tontera que Finnick hizo.

Entramos y todo esta en penumbras subimos a tropezones la escalera y las chicas se van a mi habitación y los chicos a una de invitados.

Terminamos tumbadas en el piso, sofá y cama, pero todas estamos demasiado cansadas para levantarnos y caemos dormidas.

.

Cuando despierto siento que mi cabeza va a reventar, me levanto del piso ¿el piso?

Miro a mi alrededor, Clove esta desparramada por el sofá, Madge y Johanna esta tiradas en mi cama, Madge tiene la mitad del cuerpo colgando y Johanna esta de cabeza con los pies sobre las almohadas, Rue esta en el piso y supongo que estaba junto a mi.

Bajo las escaleras y escucho voces en la cocina, entro y veo a Sae preparando el desayuno, a Gale y sus "amiguitos" y a Prim fulminándolos con la mirada:

-¡Katniss! –grita Prim.

Me tomo la cabeza con ambas manos, fue como sonar una carpeta directamente en mis oídos:

-Prim, piedad por favor –digo yendo a ciegas hasta el cajón donde guardamos los medicamentos.

-¿No me digas que estas con resaca de nuevo? –me pregunta Prim, y gracias a Dios, Buda o algún ente maligno, lo hizo en voz baja.

-No para nada Prim –digo sarcásticamente.

Saco una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza y me la trago, Sae me tiende un vaso con agua, le sonrió y me la tomo.

-Gracias Sae –le digo.

Tomo la caja de pastillas y subo de vuelta a mi habitación.

-¡Chicas! –grito, no fue mi mejor idea, ya que todas sueltan un gemido de dolor y yo también.

-¿Te volviste loca? –me pregunta Clove agarrándose la cabeza y presionándola contra un almohadón.

-Yo también te quiero –le digo y le tiendo una pastilla, ella la toma y se va al baño a tomársela.

Esquivo un almohadón que iba directamente a mi cara por parte de Johanna, le tiendo una pastilla y ella me fulmina con la mirada y se va al baño.

Con Madge y Rue no fue lo mismo, ambas no habían tomado tanto como nosotras pero igual tenían una leve resaca, solo me insultaron un poco, pero sin amenazas físicas.

Me quedo ordenando un poco mi cuarto y voy al de los chicos. Pero para esto necesito algo fuerte así que tomo mi celular y pongo uno de los timbres a todo volumen. Resultado: 3 almohadas directamente hacia mi cara.

Le doy a Cinna la caja con las pastillas y me voy de vuelta a mi habitación. Prim esta ahí y las chicas están repartidas entre mi baño y el suyo.

Prim me pide detalles acerca de la noche en el club, le empiezo a contar lo que hicimos hasta que escuchamos 8 gritos provenientes de diferentes lugares.

De mi baño salen Johanna y Clove, ambas estaban cubiertas por una sustancia verde de dudosa procedencia y escupiendo algo.

-¿Qué paso? –pregunte levantándome.

-Abrí la puerta de la ducha mientras nos lavábamos los dientes y nos cayo esto encima –me dijo Clove mientras se restregaba la boca con una toalla.

-¿Y les cayo dentro de la boca? –le pregunto con asco.

-No ¡Cambiaron la pasta de dientes con jabón! –me responde Johanna.

En ese momento entraron los demás en mi habitación, al parecer, ocurrió en todos los baños, los únicos que nos salvamos fuimos Cinna, Prim y yo.

Todos nos miramos:

-¡GALE Y COMPAÑÍA VENGAN AQUÍ!

.

.

.

I COME BACK PEOPLE

¿Me extrañaron? ¿No? Ok

Despues de unas largas sesiones de terapia con mi gato, he vuelto a escribir, en realidad no deje de hacerlo (si lo hubiese hecho ya estaria en un manicomnio), y he decidido volver a publicar, aclarare que aun no estoy muy organizada con los horarios y todo asi que las publicaciones de mis diferentes historias seran algo bipolares, ademas estoy con algunos trabajos del cole y me ponen en problemas (culpen a mis profesores) Otro cambio es que he decidio estar mas en contacto con ustedes para que esten involucrados con la historia, ya que si no fuera por mis lectores habria dejado de escribir hace tiempo, asi que he dejado a su disposicion mi facebook y un blog que cree en tumblr para que me contacten si quieren saber algo (si eres un pedofilo ni se te ocurra visitar mi perfil )

Nos vemos.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8:

GALE POV:

-¡Gale y compañía vengan aquí! –se escucho desde el segundo piso.

Los 10 nos rompimos a reír, la broma había funcionado y perfectamente.

Se escucharon pasos en las escaleras, y el grupito de Katniss apareció en la cocina: Todos cubiertos por Slime, excepto Katniss, Primrose y un chico que creo se llama Cinna.

4 de ellos se restregaban unas toallas contra sus bocas, Thresh tenía razón al cambiar la pasta de dientes con el jabón.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunte inocentemente mientras los demás se reían.

-¿Se creen muy inteligentes? Pues ya verán, esto es una guerra y en la guerra todo se vale –dijo Katniss, trague saliva, parecía bastante enfadada.

-Como tu quieras, pero te aseguro que lo que nos hagan nosotros se los devolveremos el doble –dijo Cato.

-Espero que no hables en serio niño –dijo una chica de pelo negro.

-Pues hablo muy en serio –dijo él poniéndose en frente de ella.

-Clove no vale la pena –dijo una chica rubia, era muy linda… ¿Qué estas pensando Gale?

-Pero Madge… -

-Vamos a ver esa película sangrienta tuya al cine –le dijo cortándola.

-¡De acuerdo! ¿Cómo me saco esto? –dijo Clove señalando el Slime.

Nos miraron, me encogí de hombros: -No tengo idea –

-Como sea, ¡Vamos! –dijo tirando de la rubia.

Katniss y sus amigos subieron de vuelta arriba y nosotros nos quedamos hablando en la cocina:

-Salió bastante bien ¿no? –dijo Annie.

-Cierto, ¿Pero no se vengaran? –dijo Maysilee mirándonos preocupada.

-Que se venguen, no creo que se les pueda ocurrir algo tan malo –dijo Glimmer restándole importancia.

-La broma de las pelotas fue bastante buena… -empezó Peeta.

-No sigamos con esta conversación ¿Vale? Vamos quiero ir a la playa –dije cortándolos a todos.

KATNISS POV

Clove subió corriendo con Madge a rastras, no debió de haberle ofrecido ir al cine.

-¿Cómo nos vengaremos? –pregunto Marvel cuando entramos en mi habitación.

-A mi ya se me ocurrió algo –dijo Johanna maliciosamente –Cuando Madge y Clove salgan al cine van a tener que comprar las cosas que necesitamos para la segunda mitad de la broma pero bueno esto es lo que haremos…

.

-¿Listo? –pregunte bajando al sótano.

-Ya casi –dijo Finnick terminando de poner el papel en la ventana.

Los demás estaban terminando de acomodar las sillas del mini bar, Prim observaba por un espacio de la ventana a Gale y su grupo que estaba en la playa.

-¡Ya vienen! –dijo despues de un rato.

Coloque la cámara sobre un estante con libros, quedaba bien oculta y le puse modo grabación:

-Bueno, aquí viene nuestra venganza contra Gale y sus amigos, nos cubrieron de una sustancia verde, que al final era Slime, espero les guste –dije enfrente de la cámara.

Todos subimos y nos quedamos esperando a que empezara todo.

Desde que tenemos 16 años, y nuestras bromas eran menos "inofensivas" tomamos la costumbre de grabarlas y ponerlas en YouTube, éramos bastante conocidos en la red gracias a ellas.

Escuchamos los gritos despues de unos cuantos minutos:

-¡Katniss! –escuche gritar a Gale.

Bajamos y encontramos el fruto de nuestra broma, Peeta, Maysilee, Thresh, Rory y Annie en el suelo entre los restos de los banquitos que habíamos roto del mini bar, y Glimmer, Boggs, Gale, Cato y Delly pegados al vidrio gracias a nuestro querido papel transparente con súper cola.

-Nos vemos –dije mirando a la cámara y sacándola de su escondite.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9:

Katniss Pov:

-Chicos, ¡El video ya tiene más de dos mil visitas! –dije.

Chocamos las palmas entre todos, y nos pusimos a jugar videojuegos en la sala.

Marvel y Finnick jugaban a Slenderman en la laptop de Finnick. Johanna y Haymitch estaban jugando a las luchas en el Wii. Y los demás estábamos tendidos en los sillones hablando sobre la próxima broma:

-¿Creen que ya habrán logrado despegarse? –pregunte.

-No lo se, la enana se paso con la súper cola –dijo Cinna revolviéndole el cabello a Clove.

-¡Que no me digas así! –le exigió ella.

-¿O si no que? –le respondió burlonamente.

-Recuerda que vivimos en la misma casa y papa y mama se fueron de vacaciones –dijo Clove, su sonrisa daba verdadero miedo, Cinna trago saliva.

-Ok –

-¡Mi ropa! –Escuchamos como chillaban Delly y Glimmer -¡Tengan más cuidado! –

Todos nos miramos entre si y al segundo ya estábamos riéndonos.

-Katniss ¿Podemos ir al zoológico? –pregunto Prim despues de un rato.

-¿Para que? –pregunte levantando una ceja, la ultima vez que fuimos los chicos insistieron en ir… y digamos que no termino muy bien.

-Para ahogar al idiota de Rory donde los tiburones –me dijo sarcásticamente –Quiero salir afuera, respirar aire fresco –dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-De acuerdo –

-¡Yo quiero ir! –dijo Rue.

-¡Yo también! –dijeron todos.

-De acuerdo, pero no vuelvan a tirar a Marvel con los pingüinos –dije.

-Esos pingüinos me querían violar –dijo Marvel poniéndose en posición fetal.

-Deberíamos grabarlos y ponerlo en YouTube –dijo Johanna –Un día normal en el zoológico, bueno, normal en términos nuestros, nos mandamos más tonterías en el día a día que cuando hacemos bromas –

-Jo tiene razón –dijeron Haymitch y Clove.

-De acuerdo, déjenme poner a cargar la cámara –dije.

-¡Se me olvidaba! Tengo que llamar a los carpinteros para que arreglen los banquitos –exclame.

-¿Por qué no nos pides a nosotros que lo hagamos? –pregunto Finnick, creo que acabo de herir su orgullo… Nah, se lo merece.

-Por que quiero tener los banquitos arreglados, no convertidos en polvo –dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Gale y sus amigos no habían subido de vuelta así que supuse que estaban planeando algo en nuestra contra, que lo intenten.

-¡Rayos! Se me quedo mi celular abajo –dijo Clove buscando en su bolso –Ya vuelvo –dijo levantándose.

-¿Qué pasa si te hacen algo? –pregunto Cinna preocupado.

-¿Qué podrían hacerme? ¿Recuerdan que paso con el último que intento hacerme algo? –

Tragamos saliva, pobre tonto, salió a los dos meses del hospital.

Clove Pov

Todos se quedaron callados, sonreí con suficiencia, las clases de karate en las que me había metido mi padre habían dado sus frutos.

Baje las escaleras hacia el sótano, estaba vacío, los banquitos rotos en el piso y el papel con la súper cola transparente tenia adheridos unos cuantos pedazos de tela. Sonreí y me aguante la risa.

-¿Dónde estas estúpido celular? –susurre. Juraría que lo había dejado encima del sofá.

-¿Buscabas esto? –pregunto un chico detrás mío, voltee y vi a Cato que me sonreía.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10:

-¿Qué cosa? Eres retrasado o no te das cuenta que no hay nada en tus manos –le dije cruzándome de brazos.

El saco de su bolsillo mi celular: -¡Dámelo! –dije e intente alcanzarlo pero el levanto el brazo, ¡Maldita Sea!

-Alcánzalo –me dijo burlón.

De acuerdo ya me hizo enojar, tome su brazo y lo tumbe en el suelo, el estaba sorprendido, tome mi celular y le saque la lengua:

-Ya lo alcance –

CINNA POV

Escuchamos ruidos abajo y un golpe como si se hubiese caído algo, al minuto subió Clove sonriendo con su celular:

-¿Qué pasó? –pregunte.

-Nada querido hermanito, solo tumbe a la mole de Cato y le quite mi celular –dijo inocentemente.

Todos nos reímos.

-¿Vamos a ir al zoológico? –pregunto Prim.

KATNISS POV

-Si iremos –dije levantándome y desconectando la cámara.

-¿Vamos? –preguntaron todos levantándose.

Asentí y subimos por nuestros bolsos.

-¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que los chicos volverán a tirar a Marvel con los pingüinos violadores? –le pregunte a Johanna.

-No serán los chicos, seré yo –dijo sonriendo.

Las seis nos reímos y bajamos. Salimos de la casa y nos subimos a nuestros autos.

Casi todos teníamos autos propios, pero como el Distrito era playero preferíamos ocupar el mío y el de Finnick que eran unos Jeeps todoterreno.

En mi auto se subieron Haymitch, Johanna, Prim y Rue.

Condujimos hasta el zoológico, salimos de nuestros autos y fuimos a comprar las entradas:

-De acuerdo empezamos –dije prendiendo la cámara.

-¡Hola queridos seguidores! Aquí tenemos nuestro nuevo video "Un día en el zoológico" agradézcanle a Prim que fue a la que se le ocurrió la idea –dije y apunte hacia mi hermana.

-¡Me tenían encerrada en esa casa! –dijo riéndose.

-¡Te dábamos comida! –le grito Finnick.

-¿Cuál es tu definición de comida? –preguntamos todos.

Entramos en el zoológico:

-¡Oohhh! Miren que tierno –dijeron Rue y Madge corriendo hacia los pandas.

-Mira Marvel tus amigos te saludan –le dijo Haymitch a Marvel señalando a los pingüinos que lo miraban directamente. Marvel trago saliva:

-Pingüinos violadores everywhere –dijo Johanna.

Nos pasamos el resto de la tarde vagando por el zoológico, Pasamos por el acuario y Clove cansada se apoyo contra el vidrio.

-Tengo hambre –se quejo, en ese momento un pulpo se pego contra el vidrio donde estaba ella -¡Ahhh! –

-Pulpos violadores, son un caso –dijo Cinna riéndose.

-No es gracioso Cinna –le dijo Clove pegándole un zape.

-Oigan chicos, el zoológico ya va a cerrar –dijo Madge mirando su reloj.

-Bueno seguidores, espero les haya gustado este video, like si creen que tenemos que llevar al psicólogo a los pingüinos y pulpos violadores, y también a Marvel –le dije a la cámara.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11:

Llegamos a la casa, todos presentíamos que nos estarían esperando con alguna cosa. Pero nosotros se la devolveríamos el doble.

Entramos y no había pasado nada, todavía. Fuimos a la cocina, la casa estaba en silencio lo que daba algo de miedo. Los primeros minutos mientras Prim y Rue preparaban la comida fueron de tensión. Hasta que empezamos a reírnos los diez de golpe.

-¿Por qué no estamos riendo? –pregunto Cinna.

-Ha llegado el día, nos volvimos completamente locos –dijo Madge.

Despues paramos de reírnos y nos miramos y sonreímos.

-Hoy en la noche editare y subiré el video –dije sacando la cámara.

Los chicos iban a quedarse a dormir así que en cuanto terminamos de comer subimos a mi habitación que era la más grande y nos sentamos en el suelo.

-Bien empecemos –dijo Johanna, teníamos esta especie de ritual estúpido desde que teníamos dieciséis –Primero: tómense las manos –dijo y tome las manos de Haymitch y Clove –Segundo: Alcohol –dijo y se levanto y trajo dos botellas grandes de vodka y un paquete con seis botellas de cerveza –Tercero: Juego estúpido para quedarnos borrachos como cubas, obviamente exceptuando a nuestra querida Primrose que sigue siendo menor de edad por mucho tiempo –Prim la miro molesta lo que hizo que todos nos riéramos.

-¿Cuál juego? –pregunto Marvel.

-Ehmm… retos, retos everywhere –dijo Clove sonriendo.

Ese juego lo habíamos inventado hace unos años, estábamos en la casa de Clove y queríamos jugar, pero no queríamos jugar verdad y reto ya que era "antiguo", así que creamos retos, retos everywhere, que era totalmente igual pero no había verdad, solo reto (a que no lo sabían)

-Bien yo empiezo –dijo Finnick y tomo una cerveza, se la tomo de un trago y la puso en medio, la giro y cayo en –Madge –dijo sonriendo maquiavélicamente.

-Ahora que será –dijo Madge cruzándose de brazos, la última vez Finnick hizo que surfeara en medio de la noche con ropa de invierno.

-Te reto a… bajar al sótano y bailar la macarena encima de la mesa de centro, a todo volumen –dijo sonriendo.

Madge se levanto y tomo el celular de Marvel, ya que el era el único que tenía la mayoría de las canciones vergonzosas.

Bajo corriendo y desde mi habitación escuchamos la canción: -"Baila tu cuerpo, alegría macarena, ehhhh macarena" –todos nos reimos a carcajadas y cuando la canción termino Madge subió toda roja y mirando como si quisiera matar a Finnick.

-¿Se despertaron? –preguntó Haymitch.

-Todos y se quedaron mirándome como estúpidos, hasta que los escucharon reírse y entendieron –dijo poniendo sus manos en su rostro –Te asesinare Finnick Odair –

-Es tu turno Mad –dijo Cinna y le paso la botella. Ella le dio vuelta –Katniss –

Oh Rayos.

-Te reto a… bajar a la playa y dar tres vueltas completas alrededor gritando… This Girl Is On Fire como loca –dijo ella sonriendo.

Esta vez cuando me levante todos se levantaron también.

-Si me llego a enterar de que me grabaron los hare sufrir –les advertí mientras bajábamos las escaleras al sótano. Gale y su grupito aun estaba en pie mirando a la mesa. Madge se puso roja cuando la miraron y comenzaron a reírse.

-Vamos Kat –dijo Johanna sonriendo.

Respire hondo y abrí la puerta –Me vengare Madge Undersee –dije dejando a Gale y sus amigos confundidos. Salí corriendo a la playa:

-¡THIS GIRL IS ON FIRE! –grité con todas mis fuerzas, seguí gritándolo hasta que di tres vueltas completas a toda la playa.

Unos vecinos salieron con linternas y corrí como nunca hasta que volvi a entrar. Cerré la puerta con todas mis fuerzas, mis "amigos" se estaban riendo: -Oh ya cállense -


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12:

-¿Qué estaban haciendo? –pregunto Delly.

-Jugábamos –dijo Prim.

-¿Qué cosa? -

-Retos, retos, everywhere –dijimos todos.

-¿Qué? –

-Es lo mismo que verdad o reto, solo que no tiene verdad –explique mirando a Madge que se reía.

-¿Podemos jugar? –pregunto Peeta. Mire a mis amigos:

-¿Por qué no? Pueden jugar, haremos una especie de "tregua" por esta noche, ¿ok? –dije tendiendo mi mano a Gale.

-Ok –estrechamos nuestras manos.

-Somos más, iré por las bebidas y jugaremos aquí –dijo Finnick.

Entre todos movimos los sillones para poder sentarnos en medio de la habitación, fui al bar y saque la llave de su "escondite súper secreto" y saque un par de botellas:

-Si tu padre se entera que le robaste botellas te cortara el cuello –me dijo Johanna.

-¿Me han atrapado antes? Iré a comprar más mañana –dije encogiéndome de hombros y poniendo las botellas en medio del círculo.

-¿Cómo compras alcohol? Tienes que tener 21… -dijo Annie.

-Identificación falsa, dahhh –dije riéndome.

Finnick volvió con las botellas y nos unimos al círculo, me senté entre Thresh y Annie, Peeta estaba enfrente de mí:

-Tú empiezas Kat –dijo Haymitch.

-Ok –tome la botella de vodka y tome un trago, despues gire la botella: -Boggs –

-Te reto a… ir afuera y elegir a alguien al azar, sacarle un par de cabellos gritando ¡ADN! Y empujarlo al agua –

-NOO –dijo él.

-SIII –dije yo –Accediste a jugar, si te niegas a hacer el reto tendrás que… -todos mis amigos y yo nos estrecimos –tendrás que verlo –

-¿Ver que? –pregunto Glimmer.

-Cuando tenia 15 deje accidentalmente la cámara de video en mi habitación…. Estaban mis parientes de vacaciones y mi abuela y mi abuelo se emborracharon y… lo hicieron enfrente de la cámara –dije estremeciéndome –Eso mis queridos amigos, es e mayor trauma de todo el prostituto mundo –

-Ok, lo hare –dijo Boggs levantándose.

Salió a la playa y esperamos un rato hasta que escuchamos a Boggs gritar: -¡ADN! –pero no escuchamos el chapuzón Boggs entro corriendo:

-¿Qué paso? –pregunto Cato.

-Había una mujer…. Hice lo de tirarle el pelo, pero volteo y era una anciana, ¡Y me golpeo con su bastón antes de que pudiera empujarla! –

-¿Espera? –dije mirando a los chicos preocupada: -¿Tenia el pelo en un tomate? –

-Si, ¿Por…? –

-¿Tenia lentes? –

-No…

-¿Hablaba bien o mal? –

-¿Por qué preguntas eso? –

-RESPONDEME -

-NO, NO HABLABA BIEN ¿FELIZ? –

-ESTAMOS JODIDOS, ¡ERA MAGS! –grito Finnick.

-¿Quién…? ¿Esperen no es esa la que dijo tu padre que no podíamos molestar? –pregunto Gale.

-VE A DISCULPARTE O LA VIEJA NOS JODE TODO EL VERANO –le grito Johanna a Boggs.

-Ella me da miedo… -dijo él.

-MÁS MIEDO TE DARE YO SI LOS PADRES DE KATNISS VUELVEN DE SUS VACACIONES –le grito ella –AHORA –

-NO LO HARE –

-SI LO HARAS –

-¿SI NO QUE? –

Todos nos estremecimos al ver la mirada que le mando Johanna a Boggs, esa mirada que parecía venir directamente del infierno.

-No lo hare, ni siquiera me vio en primer lugar… -

-¿QUÉ? ¿NOS DISTE UN CASI INFARTO Y NI SIQUIERA TE VIO? -


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13:

-Ehmmm… si –dijo el algo asustado por las miradas de "estas jodiendo" que le mandábamos todo –Bueno sigamos –dijo el tomando un trago de cerveza y girando la botella: -Catito, tu turno –

-Tu sabes que hago lo que sea –dijo el susodicho sonriendo.

Boggs se puso en posición pensativa y después de un rato (y varios tragos de cerveza) dijo: -Tienes que hacerle un striptease a Peeta –

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué yo?! –dijo Peeta.

-Tu cállate panadero –dijo Boggs.

-¿Panadero? –dijimos mis amigos y yo.

-Larga historia –nos dijo Annie.

Cato se levanto y Glimmer puso música en su celular, Peeta estaba rojo a mas no poder mientras Cato empezaba a sacarse la camisa, el ya había tomado bastante así que lo hacia sin nada de vergüenza, a decir verdad, ninguno de nosotros, excepto Prim y Rory, estaba en sus cinco sentidos. Cato se saco la camisa dejando ver su torso tonificado lo que arranco algunos silbidos por parte de las chicas, los chicos en broma tambien silbaban, lanzo la camisa hacia Clove que estaba como un tomate y tambien silbaba, wow, si que tomo bastante. Cato comenzó a desabrocharse el cinturón y se saco los pantalones quedando en bóxer, me lance hacia Prim para taparle los ojos, esto no era apto para ella, Cato empezó a bailar alrededor de Peeta que estaba muy avergonzado y evitaba a toda costa mirar hacia su amigo.

Cuando termino de bailar todos comenzamos a reírnos, yo estaba algo colorada ya que Peeta estaba frente a mí y había visto todo el bailecito de Cato con puestos de primera fila. Cato se puso los pantalones y se sentó para girar la botella:

-Prim –

Joder, justo tenia que tocarle a mi hermana, en la cara de Cato se dibujo una sonrisa maliciosa y dijo:

-Te reto a besar a Rory –

-¿Qué? –dijimos Rory, Gale, Prim y yo.

-¡No besare a ese subnormal! –dijo Prim.

-¡No permitiré que mi hermana bese al hermano de un subnormal! –dije.

-¡Oye! –dijeron Rory y Gale.

-¡Subnormales callados! –dije y ambos se callaron.

-Lo siento, ese es mi reto y tiene que cumplirlo a menos que quiera ver el video –dijo Cato.

Prim se estremeció pero volteo hacia Rory, mi hermana estaba completamente roja pero se acerco a el y lo beso, algunos de los que estaban mas borrachos comenzaron a decir comentarios, y después de unos segundos Prim se alejo, volvió a su asiento completamente roja y Rory la miraba estupefacto:

-Sigamos –dijo ella sin mirar hacia arriba, giro la botella: -Delly -


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14:

-Te reto a… Tirarte por las escaleras del sótano sobre un colchón –dijo mi hermana. Delly puso cara de miedo pero asintió.

Fuimos a uno de los armarios que ocupábamos para guardar los colchones que ocupábamos cuando hacíamos pijamada y no queríamos ocuparlas habitaciones donde ahora dormía el grupo de Gale.

Algunos subieron arriba para ayudar a Delly, pusieron el colchón en el rellano y Delly se subió sobre el:

-Thresh ¿Haces los honores? –le pregunto al chico que estaba detrás de ella, el asintió y la empujo, el colchón se deslizo a toda velocidad por las escaleras, Delly chillo un poco cuando el colchón empezó a tambalearse y llego al final donde milagrosamente cayo bien en el suelo. Se levanto algo mareada y volvió a sentarse.

Casi todos tomamos otro trago de cualquier bebida, excepto Rory y Prim. Delly giro la botella:

-Johanna -dijimos.

-Déjenme pensar… -dijo Delly. Pasaron unos minutos y sonrió maquiavélicamente:

-Te reto a cortarte el cabello hasta la barbilla y meter la cabeza en un tarro de pintura amarilla flúor-

-¿Qué? –preguntamos casi todos, Johanna se levanto simplemente tambaleándose un poco borracha y dijo:

-¿Dónde tienes unas tijeras Kat?-

Me levante y subí al baño, el alcohol nos estaba haciendo efecto a todos, cogí las tijeras de la cocina y baje de nuevo, se las pase a Johanna y ella se fue a mirar a un espejo que estaba colgado en una de las paredes.

No había una gran diferencia, Johanna tenía el cabello por los hombros y se lo corto hasta la barbilla tal como le había retado Delly. Delly con Peeta y Gale fueron a sus habitaciones y volvieron con un gran tarro de pintura:

-¿Por qué tenían eso?-pregunto Prim, ellos solo sonrieron ampliamente.

Johanna abrió el tarro y metió la cabeza, la saco y su cabello estaba completamente pintado de amarillo flúor.

Se veía tan graciosa que todos empezamos a reírnos, Johanna hizo una reverencia graciosa salpicándonos con la pintura y se sentó para girar la botella, tome otro trago de cerveza, a este paso íbamos a terminar con una resaca kilométrica:

-Gl… Glimmer –dijo Johanna sonriendo –Te reto a quedarte quieta en esa pared –dijo señalando una de las paredes de la sala –mientras cada uno de nosotros te lanza un cuchillo-

-¡NO! –dijo Glimmer.

-Bueno… Kat, el video… -dijo Johanna, hice amago de levantarme pero Glimmer me detuvo:

-Esta bien, lo hare -dijo.

Con Prim y Rue sacamos los cuadros y Glimmer se coloco en medio de la pared, Johanna había subido con Cato y Cinna a buscar los cuchillos, bajaron y les entregaron uno a cada uno, bueno resumiendo esto pasó:

-Johanna: como no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, su cuchillo dio a unos 20 centímetros del brazo izquierdo de Glimmer.

-Finnick: 10 centímetros del lado derecho de la cabeza.

-Madge: como un metro a la izquierda de Glimmer.

-Boggs: dio entre el brazo y el cuerpo de Glimmer.

-Cato: 5 centímetros encima de la cabeza.

-Yo: como aun estaba bastante bien pensé en darle alejada de ella, pero recordé lo que paso hacia seis años y pude darle unos 3 centímetros junto a la mejilla.

-Prim: 1 metro sobre la cabeza.

Y a si seguimos hasta Clove que decidió jugar un poco y lanzo un cuchillo que dio entre las piernas de Glimmer. Ella chillo y como Clove era la última se alejo de la pared y volvió a sentarse para girar la botella:

-Annie-


End file.
